Pen Pals
by AliceJoDowntheRabbitHole
Summary: Maybe she wasn't the last person Nicky expected to hear from, but she definitely wasn't at the top of the list either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These two always had an interesting dynamic. Just thought we'd follow up a little bit on how it could have evolved if things had continued. Let us know what you think! Thanks

~A.J.

XOXOXO

Nichols,

I know it's kind of weird that I'm writing you. I'm probably the last person you expected to get a letter from. (Oh, it's Fischer by the way. You probably saw that on the envelope, but just in case.) It's just that the day we talked when I got fired, it really stayed with me. You made me feel okay about leaving. I was feeling a bit defeated before then, but you helped me see that it was a new opportunity.

I got a job at a pet store. It's not exactly a career job, but it pays the bills. We just got in a litter of baby beagles. They are the most adorable things I've ever seen. The runt of the litter is my favorite. She's constantly trying to attack the others. She likes to catch her brothers and sisters by the ear. It's adorable to see her with this big floppy ear in her mouth. When I pick her up or play with her, she's the sweetest in the bunch though. She's got these big brown eyes. Sometimes she reminds me of you. I'll send you a picture next time.

I hope everything is going well with you and the other girls. I know that even in there it can get pretty lonely. Part of me misses it, I'm sure that sounds crazy, but I am happier now. It was really hard going home every night and knowing you all didn't have that liberty. With the pets at least they get spoiled in attention all day first. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. I really hope you're doing okay. Write me back okay?

Talk soon,

Susan Fischer


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We weren't really sure what kind of response this story would get-glad to see you guys like it! Hope you enjoy

XOXOXO

Fischer,

Well, maybe not the _last_ person I'd expect to hear from, but I gotta admit your letter surprised me. It did add a little variety to my days though. I'm glad everything's working out for you. I told you it would.

A pet store huh? Moving from one zoo to another. I can see that. Seriously though, it seems like a good place for you to end up. Just don't start bringing them all home. Think of them like us, there's only so much help you can give, but at the end of the day, they're just a job. Years from now I don't want to read about Susan Fischer, the crazy dog lady, dying in her home with 100 puppies.

The runt huh? I'm not sure how I feel about that. I mean, I know I'm shorter than you and all, but I'm scrappy. I like the ear biting though. Maybe I could use that the next time Boo starts running her mouth? Then again, maybe not. Who knows what kind of germs and STDS might be all over that one.

Not much has changed around here. Seriously, nothing at all. You remember how it is… but hey, it's home. Alright, I'm gonna wrap this up or Norma's gonna start telling people I'm keeping a diary!

Take care,

Nichols - _ear biter extraordinaire_


	3. Chapter 3

Nichols,

I'm so glad you wrote back. I wasn't sure if you would or not. It was such a nice surprise to see your letter.

I took your advice and looked into school. I haven't decided what I want to do yet, but there are so many options. Do you know they even have classes on underwater basket weaving? It's crazy there's another on tree climbing, and one on UFOs in American Society. I mean it's insane that there are so many classes on such crazy things: circus stunts, surviving the zombie apocalypse, Buffy(!), and even wasting time on the internet.

There is one that I think I might try. It's called _The Art of Podcast_ : _Welcome to Night Vale._ From what I read, Night Vale is this fictional podcast that has been super successful, so it's studying how they did it. I listened to the first episode. I really liked it! I might take either this one or the Buffy class. Did you ever watch Buffy?

Sorry, I know it probably isn't very fun listening to me talk about all this while you're in there. I know you girls don't have any real options. I'm just so excited about it now. I even made a supply list. I haven't been back to school shopping in years.

What would you study? What were your plans to be when you were growing up? You always seemed incredibly smart—a lot smarter than you pretend to be. I get that you need to put up a certain front in there. I remember how dangerous it can be when things get bad. I just… the way you talked sometimes, there was no hiding it.

I hope you like the picture. I've started to call her Penny. You get it? She's like a junior version of you… Nichols… Penny… I couldn't help it. She's growing up so fast though. I wish you could see her, but a picture is the best I can do.

Tell everyone I said hi! I miss all of you. Is that weird? Oh well, even if it is it's the truth.

Fischer

XOXOXO

Yes, they're all really classes. Here's the information on them:

 _Underwater Basket Weaving - Reed College, Portland, Oregon_

 _Tree Climbing - Cornell University_

 _FOs in American Society - Temple University_

 _Circus Stunts - Triton College_

 _Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse - Michigan State University_

 _Chosen: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Oberlin Experimental College_

 _Wasting Time on the Internet - The University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia, P.A._

 _The Art of the Podcast: Welcome to Night Vale - University of California, Santa Barbara_

XOXOXO

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let us know what you think?

 _If you'd like to know more about Welcome to Night Vale, the next chapter will have more information. ~Alice (Jo thinks I'm insane)_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Night Vale Info

A/N: Hey guys! Posting these back to back because this is not a new chapter. I (Alice) mentioned a podcast in the last chapter that I wanted to tell you about. Feel free to skip this "chapter", but I really hope you won't. Normally I wouldn't annoy you all with something like this, but I love this so much I couldn't help but give them a shout-out. I know fanfic doesn't really approve of this kind of things, but hopefully, no one reports this : )

XOXOXO

From their website:

 _ **WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE**_ _is a twice-monthly podcast in the style of community updates for the small desert town of Night Vale, featuring local weather, news, announcements from the Sheriff's Secret Police, mysterious lights in the night sky, dark hooded figures with unknowable powers, and cultural events._

I found this podcast part way through the first year (currently the show is on year 5). The first couple of episodes caught my attention because they were so bizarre, but intriguing. I do not regret anything. This show has done tremendously well (so well that if you remember Fischer's letter, they're starting to teach a class on it). It's completely free and no ads, solely based on donations, merchandise, book sales, and ticket sales from live shows. What started out as just some friends goofing around has turned into an entire franchise including new podcasts and all sorts of different things.

You can find out more at welcometonightvale dot com

I highly recommend checking this out. It's great writing and put together beautifully. You can listen to it on basically any app you'd use for podcasts, on their website, or on youtube (user: Welcome to Night Vale).

Here is an excerpt from the first episode:

 _Pilot_

 _A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale._

 _Hello listeners. To start things off I've been asked to read this brief notice: the city council announces the opening of a new dog park at the corner of Earl and Summerset near the Ralph's. They would like to remind everyone that dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park. It is possible you will see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park. The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the dog park, and especially do not look for any period of time at the hooded figures. The dog park will not harm you._

 _And now the news._

 _Old Woman Josie out near the car lot says the angels revealed themselves to her; said they were ten feet tall, radiant, and one of them was black; said they helped her with various household chores. One of them changed a lightbulb for her, the porch light. She's offering to sell the old lightbulb, which has been touched by an angel. It was the black angel, if that sweetens the pot for anyone. If you're interested, contact Old Woman Josie. She's out near the car lot._

 _A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist. Well, we have all been scientists and one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he is renting—the one next to Big Rico's Pizza? No one does a slice like Big Rico. No one._

 _Just a reminder to all the parents out there. Let's talk about safety when taking your children out to play in the Scrub Lands and the Sand Wastes. You need to give them plenty of water, make sure there's a shade tree in the area, and keep an eye on the helicopter colors. Are the unmarked helicopters circling the area black? Probably World Government. Not a good area for play that day. Are they blue? That's the Sheriff's Secret Police. They'll keep a good eye on your kids, and hardly ever take one. Are they painted with complex murals depicting birds of prey diving? No one knows what those helicopters are, or what they want. Do not play in the area. Return to your home, and lock the doors until a Sheriff's Secret Policeman leaves a carnation on your porch to indicate that the danger has passed. Cover your ears to blot out the screams. Also, remember: Gatorade is basically soda, so give your kids plain old water, and maybe some orange slices when they play._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just wanted to say that we've been trying to make sure Nicky still sounds like Nicky. However, pretty sure Marka made sure that her education was best money could buy. So Nicky likely writes more formally than she talks. Just keep that in mind when she sounds a bit ooc. Enjoy!

XOXOXO

Susan,

Alright if we're gonna be penpals or whatever, we might as well get on a first name basis here. Dontcha think, Susan?

Okay, I gotta yell at you now. Don't cry ;) You are absolutely not allowed to feel bad about talking about the good stuff happening in your life. Enjoy it! It's great and you deserve that. I am glad it's working out for you kid. Besides, it's kinda hopeful to see someone succeed after this place. You may not have been locked up, but this place seems to drain the life out of anyone in its walls. I think you escaped in time and that's a miracle in itself. So shut down the guilt and tell me all the things.

I'll admit the puppy is adorable, but I'm way tougher than that! Also, you do not name the strays! Ever! Did I teach you nothing? Maybe you should start calling all the cuties inmate. You already took it home, didn't you? Do not even try to lie to me. I already know the truth. Red has taught me all her secret knowing things abilities.

Also, I'm pretty sure five of those are way cuter and fiercer than I am. Your pennies to "Nichols" argument is invalid. You may wanna check your money math on that. Better brush up or you'll never get your Kia paid off.

I put the picture on my wall. Everyone has been asking where it came from. Nosey bitches! I know you asked me to tell everyone hi, but to be honest I haven't really told anyone about your letters. I dunno it's just kinda nice to have a tie to the real world that's just mine. Everyone else has friends and family, but all my family and friends are in here.

It's a little depressing sometimes, but it's more than I came in with. I can't help but wonder what will happen when I leave. There won't be any prison family then and well, Marka's a joke (my mother). Even if she wanted me in her life I wouldn't go back. I've done good without her and I want it to stay that. To say that she's a trigger is an understatement.

What were my dreams huh? Having a mother that loved me? That count? I never really had many plans. I was too busy being self-destructive and trying to piss her off. Now, sheesh, I dunno. Is there even much point? I mean I know what I told you about dreaming and dying, but how much opportunity am I really going to have with my record? School would be a little more flexible I guess. I think I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one. Maybe some psych classes? Nothing like a little self-diagnosing.

Anyway, I gotta go to work now. Gonna go see your favorite boytoy! I know he was a shitty boyfriend, but at least he lets us slack-gotta be thankful for the little things in here.

Talk later,

Nicky


End file.
